


I Am, Iron Man

by Bugsyboo1313



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsyboo1313/pseuds/Bugsyboo1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drawing of Iron Man's helmet in The Avengers. Played by Robert Downey Jr.</p><p>Tony Stark's Iron Man Helmet. With Jarvis, of course. Like Tony says, "I am Iron Man."</p><p>Used 8B to 6H pencils, blending stumps, erasers, colored pencils<br/>Time: 3.5- 4 hours</p><p>Hope you like it! Please check out my other artwork on my page! Thanks! <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	I Am, Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing of Iron Man's helmet in The Avengers. Played by Robert Downey Jr.
> 
> Tony Stark's Iron Man Helmet. With Jarvis, of course. Like Tony says, "I am Iron Man."
> 
> Used 8B to 6H pencils, blending stumps, erasers, colored pencils  
> Time: 3.5- 4 hours
> 
> Hope you like it! Please check out my other artwork on my page! Thanks! 


End file.
